A Mutt or a WolfDog?
by Ryuchi-The Gothic Skater Punk
Summary: This is a crossover: Inuyasha more than any thing. Wolf's Rain,Kenshin,A little bit of princess Mononoke. Full summery in sided. Please R&R. Parrings: InuKag, SanMiro, KougaAamay
1. Fighting and death

**A Mutt or a Wolf-Dog?**

**Long Summary lots to go over: **Cross over: Wolf's Rain, Kenshin, Princess Mononoke and Inuyasha! Inuyasha more than any thing. Inuyasha and Kagome had a huge fight and so Kagome runs… Then some wolves find her almost dead. There are things that she didn't realize before. Demons and animals have been teaming up with there own kinds/spices. -- Ex. Dog family: wolves, dogs, coyotes, and foxes... ect. Cat family: Cats, tigers, Lions…ect.-- When they find her they see if she is able to be apart of the tribe by giving her a crystal that tells what demon she could have been if she wasn't human. Characters are VARY OC!!!!!!!!

(I do not own any thing only people I make up.)

Chapter 1- Fighting and death

You stupid useless girl!" Inuyasha shouts from his face planted 'sit' position. "You are hells own spy bitch aren't you? I wish you would just go back to hell and leave me and my love alone."

"You dumb ass! Sit!" Kagome screams again as her first sit power stops. "How could you be with that thing?"

"Because she is worth 10 of you." He snarls, "Things would be so much easier without you!"

"SIT! SIT! SIT!!"

"I HATE YOU KAGOME!" Inuyasha snapped jumping up.

"Fine Inuyasha, I will no longer interfere with you and your Kinky ho." Kagome said rather madly.

"Her name is KINKY HO! I mean KIKYOU!" Inuyasha said glaring at her.

Kagome nods. "Fine, I'll just go and leave you alone."

"Hurry it up then!" Inuyasha growls at her retreating back.

Once Kagome was out of sight Inuyasha sighs thinking. 'She won't do it. Would she? Na, she'll come back… Right?' His eyes watch the spot Kagome had disappeared and wondered why his stomach was all in knots.

With Kagome

Sniff "If he wants me gone then fine!" Kagome said to her self as she whipped the tears away. She walked deeper into Inuyasha's forest. Then she realized she was out of his forest and in an unfamiliar one. "Umm… Oh great I'm lost. Shit…" Kagome looked around

growl growl

She turned around. "Inuyasha is that you?"

"………."

There was no reply. She kept walking, she then felt as if some one was watching her then her walk turned into a full sprint. She ran so fast she didn't care what she hit. After about an hour she started to walk again and she came to a very huge and very tall water fall. It looked like 1000 feet high.

She had tons of scraps and cuts on her legs. "Oh so smooth Kagome." She told her self as she put her feet in the icy cold water. "Hummmm… Maybe if I climb to the top I might be able to see where I am!" Kagome thought a loud. "It's worth a shot!" She started claming then she got a felling that some one was watching her. She was almost at the top. She could see the river that created the huge water fall; the river was deep and very wide.

She was almost to the top but to her, 'oh so grate luck' a big bird demon flue up to her. "Oh-My-God..." She said slowly not believing what she was seeing. She started to climb faster. The bird demon pecked at her trying to eat her. She was like 900 feet up in the air. The bird grabbed her in its mouth and flue over the river. She screamed. The bird's fangs ripped her flesh right into her stomach. Then someone jumped out of the forest and ripped the bird to shreds and leafed as fast as they came. The bird dropped her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome fell into the water. "Aaaaa! Some one help!!" She was soon silenced when her head hit a rock and fell down the 1000 feet high water fall. She tried with all the strength she had to get to the surface. She was then washed up on shore and had a hole through her stomach like it was ripped out. One of her arms was broken and both legs were also broken you could see the bones sticking out. There were cuts on her face and she was still breathing.

Then she saw 5 wolves walk up to her she tried to get up and run when she realized she didn't have a stomach… literally. The one in front was whit next to him was a gray wolf, then to the right was tan the one behind him was a brown and in the back looked like a black dog. The last thing Kagome saw was the brown wolf saying: "Will she be all right Kiba?" Then every thing when black.

5 days later whit Inuyasha and co.

"Inuyasha hurry up and go get Kagome!" Shippo said.

"I am it's been 5 days!" with that Inuyasha jumped into the well.

"This is going to end horribly." Shippo said to himself.

On the other sided

"Oh Inuyasha! I'm so glad you're here! Is Kagome with you?" Miss. H asked.

'What Kagome's not here?' Inuyasha thought. "Uh… No."

"Where is she?" Miss. H asked with a worried tone in her voice.

What am I suppose to say? 'Oh sorry I don't know she's been gone for 5 days and there's no trace of her. Ya okay I'm gona say that.' Inuyasha didn't know what to say so he said some thing that will give him all the time in the world to find her and not have her parents worried. "She died…"

"What?!" Every one said in unison.

"But their might be a way to bring her back." Inuyasha said "I'll bring her back as soon as I find a way to bring her to life again."

Other side of the well

"Well did you talk to her?" Shippo asked.

"No, she wasn't there." Inuyasha walked back to Keade's village. Inuyasha told every one and they all went out looking for her.

Inu/Kag Just so you know. Okay I fixed a lot of thing and I didn't really proof read it before and now I did and found lots and lots of mistakes. Please tell me if there are still some mistakes. And if the story line doesn't make any sense ask me and I will be glad to explain every thing.


	2. Explanation

A Mutt or a Wolf-Dog

By: Ryuchi 00

(I own nothing only if I make something up.)

Chapter 2: Explanation

With Kagome

Kagome opened her eyes. When she did her head was throbbing like a heart bet in her head and her stomach was hurting the worst. Then she saw 3 people looking down at her but everything was too blurry so she couldn't tell who they were. All she could see was that there were 3 people looking down at her talking. Then one of them grabs a crystal necklace and puts it around her neck. All the pain was gone. It was like she was healed. Spoke too soon. All her senses were sharper.

The world became too loud. She could hear wolves howling and growling under the rock floor beneath her. The fire was also too bright for her eyes. Finally, the smells. Oh the smells were touchier. She felt very sick. She heard a man say: "She'll be fine." Then she blacked out.

Next day with Inuyasha

"Inuyasha! I can't believe what you said to her that made her leave!" Sango said.

"Inuyasha, are you really choosing Kikyou over Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"No! I don't even know! I was just mad." Inuyasha said.

"Kagome could be dead and rotting a way some were!" Shippo cried.

"We heave to keep looking for her!" Miroku exclaimed.

Inuyasha felt horrible. "Right let's go!" Inuyasha and every one else started to look for her again.

Back with Kagome

Kagome opened her eyes and gowned. She closed her eyes and opened them again. "Look who's awake." A man said. Kagome sat up. "What? Where am I?" Kagome said looking around. The memories came flooding back to her mind. She then looked at the man standing in the corner he looked like a dragon but also a wolf combined.

"You're in the Dragon/Canine tribe." He answered.

"What is that? Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"I am Ryuchi, the dragon lord and leader of this pack. And I don't expect you to know what that is. But I'm here to tellyou everything." Ryuchi said.

Kagome glared at him trying to show no fear.

He gave her a strange look and said "You act like your father. But look so much like your mother." He smiled.

"How do you know my parents?" Kagome asked.

"If you'll let me talk then you'll know." Kagome stayed silent.

He started "A long time ago there were tribes for specific types of species. Like Canines Dogs, Wolves, Coyotes… you get it. That's basically the first part. But there are of course rules.

One: If another demon from a different tribe wanted to join another tribe the leaders of both tribes has to agree. (Example: If a wolf wanted to join the reptile tribe the leaders of the Canine tribe has to agree and the leader of the reptile tribe also has to agree.)

Two: You don't ever have to join a tribe if you don't want to.

Three: All tribes allow demons, 3 quarter demons (one quarter human), half demons (half human half demon), and one quarter demons (Only one quarter is demon). And before I forget that crystal on your neck tells us what kind of demon you are if you weren't a human. (Ex: If Kagome wasn't born a human what kind of demon would she be then?)

"And good news for you." He finished with a cold, evil, dark, but nice smile.

"You still didn't tell me how you now my family." Kagome pointed out.

"Your right. First your father was a full wolf demon and your mother was a full dog demon. She had such unknown powers. Anyways the mother you know in the future is just a puppet of your original mother she just has false memories. That's were the part of your mother having mysterious powers comes in. They were both a part of this pack. When your father met your mother I saw a light in his eye's that never faded.

Silence

Anyway…

But shortly after you were born he died and so did your mother after erasing your memories and sealing you in the well. Your brothers also died. They were either 3 or 4 years older."

"Who killed them?" Kagome asked with her head down."

"Kikyou." He said a little mad.

Feeling a little angry Kagome asked. "How do you know her?"

"She was the protector of the Shikon jewel." He said. "I also knew you 50 years ago. You were a beautiful demon."

"So I am a demon." Kagome said.

"Yes. You're a Wolf-Dog." He held his hand out to her and in his hand was a crystal made into a necklace.

Kagome was walking around there territory the lord's words echoed through her mind 'Half Wolf… Half Dog… But full demon.'

She explored the tribe's home in it, around it, through it, on top of it, below it. Every where she could go. It looked a lot like the wolf demon tribes cave just bigger. She saw Kouga and asked him and turns out it is Kouga's cave just a lot bigger and more demons of a kinds. Kouga was there he said hi to her and asked if she was going to stay. Kagome hadn't made up her mind yet. All the other demons seamed to have taken a liking to her. And her wounds were healing very well and fast.

"What will happen if I do stay here?" Kagome said to her self as she sat up on top of the cave. She thought back to what Inuyasha had said to her. She shook her head and made up her mind. "I'm staying!" Kagome went to tell the lord that she made up her mind and she was staying.

The lord nodded a yes. "Welcome Kagome." He said. Kagome put the necklace on and said you will train me right?"

He laughed "Sure." But first let me introduce you to Kiba and the others."

"Who are they?" Kagome said razing an eye brow.

"There the ones who saved you." He looked at her. She smiled back at him and thought how great she's feeling already.

There the second chapter! Now I'm not going to talk about **Kagome's family in the future. Let's just say they filed a report that there daughter was missing. Since nobody knows about her and the well. IF YOU ARE CONFUSED ASK _NICELY!_ **BTW: The cave is like a big rectangle but cave features to it. R&R Plezzzzzz! Also R&R my other stories or at least read them there really funny! Bye.


	3. Good bye Kagome

**A Mutt or a Wolf-Dog**

**By: Ryuchi 00**

(I own nothing only if I make something up.)

**Chapter 3: Good bye Kagome Higurashi, Hello Kagome the demon…**

The lord introduced Kagome to the wolves that helped her. "The white one is Kiba and the tan is Hegai, the young brown is Toboy and the one right next to him is Tsumi and the girl is Blue. (SP? To all.)

"Hi" They all said at the same time.

"Hi." Kagome said back "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem." Kiba said. "We always welcome the daughter of Honda."

"Honda? Who's that?" Kagome asked.

"He is your father." The lord said.

"Oh" Was all Kagome said. (A/N: If you want to see Kagome's parents then read my profile you'll find pics)

"Well come along now Kagome I must talk to you." The lord said and out his arm around Kagome's shoulder and lead her to his dean once again. "Kagome I'm going to teach you a fighting style. That only I and some other wolves know. Okay?"

"Yes." Kagome nodded.

"And you can learn other ones too." He said.

"Yes sir." Kagome nodded again.

"Alright you may go and mess around a little bit to get use to the place."

"Sure bye. And thanks again." Kagome said.

"No problem Kagome. No problem." He then walked away. Kagome also went on and explored the place With Kiba and the other teaching her the first thing that she should know.

(A/N: Sorry I know it was short and the previous chapters were bad but I was just trying to get my point across. I'll update soon.)


	4. Seeing u and saving u

**A Mutt or a Wolf-Dog**

**By: Ryuchi 00**

(I own nothing only if I make something up.)

**Chapter 4: Saving you and seeing you.**

**(A/N: Kagome is now 17 years old and she has been training to be a good fighter. She has learned over 5 different fighting styles, and their arch enemies are the feline tribe a.k.a. Cat tribe.)**

**2 years later**

"Alright bring him down!" Kouga yelled at his comrades.

"Looks like the cat demons tried to bring back the leader again." Said a boy that had long black hair and dog ears on top of his head and a black kimono with no sleeves. (Looks like Inuyasha's but with black hair and the same kimono but black with no sleeves)

"Ya, well we'll just keep bringing him down." Kouga replied with a smug grin. "Hey Inuchi. Aren't you supposed to be out there helping Kagome, Tyro, and Kenshin?"

"Ya but I get a good look at Kagome. I see why ya like her." Inuchi said giving a toothy smile.

"Hey look they got him on the ground already." Kouga said. " Let's go!" Kouga then slid down the mountain side. Inuchi fallowed. Kenshin can from behind the big demon and Kagome and Tyro had there arms wrapped around each other.

"So done already?" Inuchi asked annoyed while looking at Tyro glaring.

"Yep." Kagome said she kissed Tyro on the cheek and pulled her arm back. "So should we head back?" Kagome asked. She was wearing a black kimono with no sleeves just like Inuchi's and she had a long black wolf tail and black dog ears on the top of her head she also had fangs and claws. But she still had her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey! Guys look the cats are getting away!" Tyro yelled. Tyro is also a full demon wolf-dog like Kagome. He was wearing black kimono pants and the armor that Kouga wears on top but the fur is black.

"It's sundown so you'll have the upper vantage! Go get him!" Kenshin yelled. (A/N: U all knows what Kenshin looks like. And he's a dragon demon in this he has pointy ears, fangs and claws and red eyes.)

"Alright you guys go. I have to report back to the lord." Kouga said.

"Me too guys later!" Kenshin said and they both ran off back home. Kagome, Tyro, and Inuchi all ran in the direction of the cat demons.

Keada's village night

Inuchi and Kagome jumped up really high and Tyro looked down at a village from a league that he was standing on. "I don't see them!" Inuchi called to Kagome.

"Check with Tyro!" Kagome called back.

"Oi! Tyro!" Inuchi called still in the air.

"I see them in the village! I'll meet you guys down there!" Tyro said and ran down the hill. Inuchi and Kagome put there heads down and went flying down towered the village.

'This village… It's so… Familiar.' Kagome thought. She and Inuchi finally hit ground. The cats got torches and lanterns that were outside the huts and lit the village on fire.

With Inuyasha and co.

"Inuyasha! The village is on fire!" Shippo yelled.

"What?! Did Sango and Miroku get out?" Inuyasha said getting up and grabbing his Tensaiga.

"Ya,there'scatdemonseverywhereandSangoandMirokuarefightingthem!And3moredemonscame!Andonelookslike Kagome!" Shippo said out of breath.

"What? Say that slower! All I got was Kagome, Which is impossible" Inuyasha growled.

"Just go out sided…" Shippo said breathing hared, Inuyasha ran out side the hut and right when he did a cat demon jumped out of the fire and was about to rip his head off. Inuyasha couldn't move. Then he hear a growl behind him and spun around to see a black wolf with silver eyes jump out from behind a hut and tacked the cat demon.

'I was saved… by a wolf?' Inuyasha thought. He took out his weapon. "WIND SCARE!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Right when Inuyasha was about to swing down he stopped…

**Kagome's pov.**

When we got there Inuchi told me when we were done we'd meet on the cliff Tyro was standing on. And to kill any one that stands in my way.Humans were attacking me thinking I was the bad guy and so I killed them all. Then when I looked over I thought I saw Inuchi being attacked he wasn't moving so I took my wolf form and killed the cat. Then he screamed wind scare. I took my demon form right away remembering Inuyasha.

**Normal pov.**

Right when Inuyasha was about to swing down he stopped… "Ka… Kagome?" he whispered. Through all the flames he saw her for the first time in 2 years there eyes meet. 'She's a wolf demon?'

"Kagome!" Tyro yelled. Inuyasha watched him as he hugged Kagome close to his body and covered her head as Sango put poison powder every where, it caused the fire to get bigger. Inuyasha was stunned it was Kagome! She looked at him one last time. Then ran away with the other 2 demons.

**With Inuyasha **

Inuyasha was in the god tree thinking about Kagome. 'She's alive… It's been 2 years and she's alive and a demon. She's pretty…' Inuyasha thought and slept for the rest of the night.

**With Kagome**

She was on top of the wolf demons cave thinking about Inuyasha. 'It's been 2 years since I've seen him. Sango and Miroku now share a hut, I'm happy for them.' Kagome thought. 'I'll have to pay a visit to him really soon. Kagome thought with a toothy smile.

To Be Continuing… Penis wrinkles!!!!


	5. Dule to the death

**A Mutt or a Wolf-Dog**

**By: Ryuchi 00**

(I own nothing only if I make something up.)

**Chapter 5: Duel to the death**

"Kagome what are you doing up here?" Tyro asked then sat beside her. They were sitting on the cliff that looks down on Keade's village. She watched as the villagers fixed the village. The moon was high in the sky. She was looking at Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha.

"I was just thinking about Inuyasha and the others." Kagome said and leaned her head on Tyro's shoulder. He rested his head on top of her head.

"Isn't he the guy that was a jackass to you?" Tyro said.

"Yep. That's him there." Kagome said pointing to Inuyasha.

"He looks a lot like Inuchi." Tyron said.

"I know."

"Want me to kill him?" Tyro asked.

"No…"

"Why you love him?" Tyro asked with a smirk.

"No…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…" Kagome said.

"Come on!" Tyron jumped up and took his wolf form. He was all black with white markings on his back and sides. "Let's get him!" Tyro ran around playfully then howled to the moon. Kagome laughed.

"What are we going to do there?" Kagome said still laughing at his playfulness.

"We can eat!" Tyro said hitting Kagome with his nose and licking her face.

"Stop it." Kagome smiled. Tyro smiled back and then Kagome took wolf form too. "Just one human okay?"

"Alright, I call Inuyasha." Tyro jumped down before Kagome could protest. She jumped down with him all the villagers were yelling demon. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha all got ready to fight the demons. Tyro landed and started barking at them every one was running around like retards. Kagome then landed and growled. Inuyasha got his sword ready to fight.

"A wolf demon eh?" Inuyasha smirked. "I've already got enough wolves in my life than I would like!" Inuyasha growled. Tyro perked his ears and turned his head to the side.

'This guy is pathetic…' Tyron thought. Kagome shook her head and put a paw over her nose. Tyron jumped over Inuyasha and bit another human in the arm.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! My arm!" A villager yelled in pain Tyro then bit his neck to silence him. Kagome ran between Inuyasha's legs and killed a woman running away.

"Aaaaaaa!..." Kagome bit off her neck and then took her demon form. (A/N: Demon form is where Kagome is in human form but wolf and dog qualities to her.)

"Kagome?" Sango said surprised.

"It can't be…" Miroku said shocked. Kagome then spit out blood and wiped her mouth with her arm. Tyro took demon form too and both glared at Inuyasha and the others. Kagome then jumped in the air and extended her claws and crashed down on them. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango all jumped out of the way. Tyro then challenged Sango and Miroku.

"You're dead… Inuyasha." Kagome growled.

"I might be." Inuyasha said and drew his sword.

Sorry that it's short but school started for me and I've got a lot of work to do also I've got soccer and an injured foot. Life isn't fare… I'll update as soon as possible. Bye.


	6. WolfDog vs Half dog

**A Mutt or a Wolf-Dog**

**By: Ryuchi 00**

(I own nothing only if I make something up.)

**Chapter 6: Wolf-Dog vs. Half Dog**

Inuyasha had Tensaiga ready andwaiting. Kagome who was still in demon form glared at Inuyasha. "Why Kagome, Why are you doing this? Was it because of what happened 2 years ago?"

"No I was over that when you leafed me to die." Kagome said.

"What do you mean you died?" Inuyasha asked.

"What I mean is when I leafed I was attacked and I died." Kagome said glaring "The only ones who helped me was Kiba, Tsumi, Hegai, and Toboy. I don't expect you to know who they are, they're wolves. But that's all in the past now isn't it?"

"Then why kill me?"

"Because you are not in this pack of ours, so you must die or join us. Your father was the great dog demon in it and my father was the great wolf demon."

"What if I do join you now?" Inuyasha asked.

"You can't, you see we have no need for you Sesshomaru has already taken your fathers place we don't need you around." Kagome explained. "This talk is making me board lets fight already!" Kagome jumped in the air and came shooting down like a bullet. "Die Inuyasha!" Inuyasha put his sword up to block the attack but with all the training that Kagome had done she flu right next his sword and got the side of Inuyasha's face.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!" Inuyasha had 4 huge claw marks on the sided of his face they were squirting out blood.

"Damn. I missed." Kagome smirked and charged at him again.

"Kagome forgive me." Inuyasha yelled. "WIND SCARE!"

With tyro

Sango throw her boomerang at Tyro but the boomerang just spun around his body and sent it right back at her hitting her with 1000 more force than any other demon or human can.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled and picked Sango up. "What's your deal?" Tyro then explained to him every thing. Then they heard wind scare. Miroku took Sango behind a broken down hut. The wind scare demolished every thing. But when the smoked cleared Kagome stood side ways so that the huge blades never touched her.

Inuyasha stood there wide eyed. "Don't look so stunned Inuyasha it doesn't suite you at all." Kagome smiled and she struck her hand into the ground and a huge blade - like the wind scar but only one blade – came out and went striate for Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't know what to do so he did the wind scar again. Both collie and a big explosion was the result. The only thing Inuyasha heard was some one yelling out Kagome's name. Then he heard some thing else but didn't make it out then all of the sudden his necklace pulled him down.

When the dust cleared Kagome and Tyro were gone.

Gone with the wind…


	7. Why did you save me?

**A Mutt or a Wolf-Dog**

**By: Ryuchi 00**

(I own nothing only if I make something up.)

**Chapter 7: Why did you save me?**

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he got up from behind the pile of wood.

"Ya…" Inuyasha said as he got up.

"It's a good thing you ducked, Hu?" Miroku said carrying Sango.

"Ya…" Inuyasha said. 'I didn't duck thou… she… she… saved me?'

"Well Kagome is dead after all…" Miroku said looking down.

"What? She was here." Inuyasha said but knew the answer.

"I know. But that wasn't her. It makes me sad."

"Why?" Inuyasha growled.

"Because… she's living on all this hate, and that she didn't seem to even recognize us. She killed some one Inuyasha." Miroku took Sango into a hut that was still standing.

'I know… I can't believe that I hurt her in such a way that she would kill people.

**Back with Kagome **

"Are you alright?" Tyro asked.

"Ya it's just a scratch." Kagome said.

"Ya the wind scare must have grazed you." Tyro said as he wrapped her arm.

"Just a little."

"Why did you save him?" Tyro asked.

Kagome put her head a little down. "I want to savor the kill. With my own two hands."

"I see. Are you going to help them again to get close to Kikyo?"

"No I don't need him." Kagome said with a smirk. "I'll avenge my family."

**Back with Inuyasha at the tree**

'Did I really hurt her so much?' Inuyasha thought. 'No she said she was over that. She must have learned something else. She's older and a lot prettier. No beautiful…' Inuyasha smiled. "Kagome…" He smiled to himself.

**Next day with Kagome**

"Get up Kagome." Korosu said and howled really loud.

"Aaaaa! Okay stop I'm up!" Kagome yelled and jumped like five feet in the air.

"Hahahahahaha! That was funny!" Korosu laughed.

"Shut up you… you… pussy!" Kagome growled.

"Hey I'm a full beaded coyote." Korosu said proudly.

"Ya, ya, now get off." Kagome was in wolf form and pushed him off with her paw. He was giggling the whole time. "You want to go hunting?" Kagome asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Korosu is younger than Kagome by 2 years he 15. She stretched and took demon form and fallowed him out.

Later

"Oh shit! Run!" Kagome said and ran for it. Korosu cough up with her and asked:

"Why?"

"There are cat demons!" Kagome yelled back.

"So we can take them! You're the powerful Kagome that combined 7 different techniques!" Korosu yelled back.

"There 15! Dumb ass!" Kagome yelled then jumped off a tree into the air. Korosu fallowed her.

"Oh shit what are we going to do?"

"Were going to run like the fucking wind that's what were going to do!" Kagome said. Then the cat demons started to jump up to just as her and Korosu were falling down.

"Oh shit…" Korosu said.

"Oh shit is right." Kagome said.


	8. Run

**A Mutt or a Wolf-Dog**

**By: Ryuchi 00**

(I own nothing only if I make something up.)

**Chapter 8: Run**

"Damn what do we do?" Korosu yelled.

"Umm let's fight!" Kagome yelled as some cat demons flue by her she kicked them.

"Right!" Korosu said and flue towered a cat and tackled it to the ground.

"Korosu!!!!! Look out!!!" Kagome yelled. Then the cat demons pushed her back down so they would land on her.

"Aaaaaaaaa! Kagome!!" Korosu yelled. He then got pissed off and as he was just right by the tips of the trees he pushed all his weight on the demon and jumped into a tree. Kagome did a back flip move and it let the air around her fly up legs and to her chest then she flue right from under them and used them to land on. She and to other 3 demons landed hard but not as hard on Kagome. She got up and jumped in the tree Korosu was in.

"Hey ya made it." Korosu whispered.

"Ya now only 11 more left." Kagome said. The others came to look at there dead comrades.

"Shit! We have to find and kill these dog demons!" A panther demon said to a lion demon. Then they all looked to the tree both Kagome and Korosu were in.

"Shit…" Kagome said. "Let's get out of here!" Kagome yelled. Korosu and her both darted out of the tree.

"Wait up Kagome!" Korosu yelled. "You're too fast!" Kagome slowed down.

"Come on!" Kagome grabbed him and through him ahead and later cough up with him. She through him down a rocky cliff down to a village. He hit one of the huts. Kagome then had to slow her self down just to through him so the cat demons cough up and slashed her to death.

"Aaaaaaaaa!!!" She cried.

"Hey let's just let her suffer now." A cat demon said. They all walked away.

"Aaaaa… Aaaaaw shit." Kagome was taking deep breaths she had lots of blood in her mouth and she turned over to spit it all out. Her fangs were covered in blood. She some how got up and walked to the cliff and tumbled down it. "Aaaaaaaaa!" She then hit the ground and saw Korosu he got up and ran towered her. "Kagome are you okay?" She shook her head. "Alright I'll try to get help." Korosu got up and ran as fast as he could to the tribe to get help.

"Awww… Shit…" Kagome laid there for a long time the villagers even came to look at her. They didn't touch her or any thing they just left her there. Then they were going around to other villages asking for a demon slayer.

**Whit Inuyasha and co. **

"Hey Inuyasha look." Sango said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked and walked over to her.

"Some one needs a demon slayer." Sango read from a note that was sent to Keade's village.

"So what nothing to do with Kagome we don't care." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha since when did you care about Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Well I need to make peace with her and find the shards." Inuyasha said.

"Oh… Any way it says that there is a wolf like dog thing laying on the ground bleeding to death and she won't let any one near her." Sango finished.

"Okay let's get going." Inuyasha said and got Miroku and Shippo and they leaf to the village.

**Village**

"Are you here to get the demon?" A man asked.

"Yes. Where is she?" Miroku asked.

"This way." The man led them to a side of a cliff. A demon was laying on the ground bleeding to death.

"Ka… Kagome…" Inuyasha said slowly. Kagome then opened her eyes.

Sorry it took so long to post and sorry it was short. I get busy with my other stories. Read my End of Shippo's! And Skater Punks! Later! R&R!


	9. I Found You

**A Mutt or a Wolf-Dog**

**By: Ryuchi 00**

(I own nothing only if I make something up.)

**Chapter 9: I found you**

"Ka…Kagome?" Inuyasha said slowly. Kagome then opened her eyes.

"Damn it all. Korosu you better come back soon." Kagome whispered as she slowly stood up. "Inuyasha what do you want?" Kagome had cuts every where. She was breathing harder than normal.

"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. 'How can she still stand? I wouldn't be able to." Inuyasha thought.

"Of core I'm okay. I'm not as weak as you." Kagome growled.

"Kagome where just here to help you." Sango said and grabbed her boomerang to set it down, but Kagome jumped a little.

'She's scared.' Miroku thought. "Sango there is no point trying to talk to her. She's a full demon. You might as well try to talk Sesshomaru into helping us." Miroku told Sango.

"Kagome! What the hells your problem? Let us help you!" Inuyasha called.

"Oh so now you want to help me!" Kagome barked glaring at him.

"Inuyasha! Look!" Miroku pointed to the top of the cliff where Kagome fell from. 5 or 7 wolf, dog, fox, or coyote demons ran like the wind till they met the cliff and jumped in the air so high you couldn't see them because of the sun. They all landed right next to Kagome.

"Hey stay away from her!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled out his weapon. "Wind scare!!" He yelled. All the demons picked Kagome up and jumped up on the cliff gracefully. "Shit! I'm going to fallow them!" Inuyasha said.

"Waite! Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, but Inuyasha was already gone.

The demons were too fast to catch up to. Inuyasha was breathing hard and had to walk. "Man theses demons are amazing." Inuyasha was now fallowing there scent. When he found there layer he saw thousands of wolf demons just hanging around. 'Wow must be there home.' Inuyasha was hiding in the bushes. 'They must not care about my scent, since they are all canine demons.' Inuyasha thought. He saw Kagome by the stream that was in the middle of all the rocks and stuff. She was getting a drink. The next thing he knew is she a wolf. Like an animal wolf. Then her ears stand up and she looks at him striate in the eyes. She lets him be. Inuyasha stayed there watching every one till it was night. It was a full moon and it looks like canines from other caves came to party with every one else.

Since every one was ether drunk or something they wouldn't recognize him since he was a dog demon. Inuyasha got up and joined the party. He saw Sesshomaru who was talking to Kagome then he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek and went back to drinking and laughing with other demons. 'Wow there's even half demons! And a quarter demons and 3 quarter demons. They were all treated the same!' Inuyasha thought. 'I whish I could be here.' Inuyasha walked a little bit longer around talking to some people and messing around. Inuyasha found his way to the top of there layer and saw Kagome in wolf shape again howling to the moon. Then everyone at the party stared to howl. Inuyasha looked around at the bottom at every one else and smiled they all stopped and began to party again. Then Kagome took her human form. Inuyasha stared in aw. Then she whispered;

"Happy Anniversary… Inuyasha…" She laid back down taking demon from again and went back to staring at the moon. Inuyasha walked over to her and laid down with her.

"Why did you come?" Kagome asked with out moving.

"I wanted to find you and talk about why you hate me so much." Inuyasha said and turned towards her. She turned away from him.

"You left me." Kagome said calmly.

"I know. I knew when you walked away." Inuyasha said. "Why did you leave?"

"I didn't intend on leaving for good. I just went for a walk." Kagome said.

"Why are yo-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome.

"I trusted you Inuyasha. It's been hard to find out all these thing about my parents, you and…" Kagome trailed off.

"What?" Inuyasha asked waiting for her to continue.

"I think its time for you to go." Kagome said darkly and stood up.

"But Kagome…" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Inuyasha go and never return. I never intended on seeing you again. So leave if you return then I shall kill you." Kagome said her back faced him and she walked away.

"Kagome wait! Tell me something!" Inuyasha called. Kagome stopped and looked over her shoulder a bit. "What kind of demon are you?"

She smiled. "I'm not a wolf… or a dog… I'm something in the middle."

"A wolf-dog?" Inuyasha whispered to himself.

"Some people say that. Others call it a mutt. I don't know which one yet." Kagome then continued walking.

"About what you said earlier, I'm sorry I can't do what you say. I'm in love with you Kagome! I can't and I won't leave you alone!" Inuyasha called to her once again.

"I did love you too. But it's too late now. If I see you again I will destroy the village and if I see you again after that I'll kill Sango. Then Miroku. Then take Shippo to live here." Kagome said in a very dark, pained, and threatened voice. "Good bye… Inuyasha." Kagome then jumped off the cave and into the party. 'Inuyasha… Today is the exact same day we met… and today is the day we depart.' Kagome thought and smiled. 'Keh, something tells me I'll be seeing him again. Soon… very soon. Might as well rest up for the kills.'

'Kagome… I've must have really damaged you. I'm sorry and I'm going to try to fix it.' Inuyasha jumped off and walked back to the village. 'I'm going to do this, but not for me… But for you.'

To be continued! I'm going to start updating now.


	10. Bite Me

**A Mutt or a Wolf-Dog**

**By: Ryuchi 00**

(I own nothing only if I make something up.)

**Chapter 10: Bite Me**

It was early afternoon. Kagome and Kenshin were walking through the forest together looking for the cat demons. "So you said they just left you to die a slow and painful death?" Kenshin asked.

"Ya, is that wired?" Kagome asked looking the other way for the demons.

"Ummm, ya it is. They showed you mercy." Kenshin said and looked deep into her eyes as they walked. Kagome stopped and looked back at him.

"Not really they just wanted me to die a painful death." Kagome said and faced away from him.

"Kagome… what's wrong?" Kenshin asked and walked ahead of her looking around for the cat demons.

"Nothing." Kagome said and cough up with him.

"Nothing uh?" Kenshin said and looked at a tree inspecting the claw marks. "Then you would know that no cat demon shows mercy especially to the most dangerest wolf-dog demon." Kenshin looked at her. "If they won't kill you then they will capture you." He turned around and started walking again.

"I didn't catch the demons name…" Kagome said. "Come to think of it I don't even think they said any names."

"Hey doesn't your friend Sango have a cat demon?" Kenshin asked Kagome as she ran up next to him.

"Yes she does." Kagome said.

"Then that cat should have some source to the cat demon tribe. You can switch spirits for a while, while she's sleeping." Kenshin said.

"Ya, that's a great plane I know tons of people that can switch spirits for us." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Hahahaha… Don't worry about that I've got that part covered." Kenshin smiled. Kagome smiled back.

"Waite a minute, Kirara won't just sleep thought it all. She'll wake up." Kagome said.

"Alright we'll put her to sleep. You get the cat and I'll talk to San." Kenshin said. "Meet at that tree that the dog was sealed to." Kenshin took demon form and spread his wings flying away. Kagome was already in demon form, so she just ran to Keade's village.

Kenshin always walks around in his human form so other humans think he's a human. He's pretty sneaky.

Kagome stood from the cliff that looked right down on the village. "This should be entertaining." Kagome smirked and took out a small pouch of powder that was tied to her side. Then she jumped down and landed gracefully. 'I really don't want to see him or any thing. I told him to stay away and now I'm going to him. This is great…' Kagome took human form and pulled her hair to the side, killed a village woman that was in the back of a hut and took her clothes. 'Ha! He'll never notice me.' Kagome smiled to her self. Then she walked into the village.

"Hey Inuyasha what's wrong with you? You've been quite ever since you came back from fallowing Kagome." Shippo said and pulled on his sleeve.

"Hey leave me the hell alone!" Inuyasha hit him up agents the wall in the hut.

"Ow! This is hopeless!" Shippo yelled and walked out of the hut and to Sango and Miroku's hut. Kagome walked by Miroku and hit her shoulder with his.

"Oh I'm sorry miss." Miroku said.

"Oh no it's my fault." Kagome smiled.

Miroku smiled. "I must be going."

'Hum it seems that Miroku isn't as lecherous as he was when I was a live.' Kagome thought. 'I'm proud of him.'

"I guess I'll have to do this the hard way." Kagome whispered and tore the cloths off and took her demon form. (Her clothe were underneath.) "Sango! Where are you?" Kagome yelled and jumped in the air. "Die!" She yelled at some villager and cut his head off. Then Inuyasha jumped out of a hut's roof.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and landed gracefully.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome growled and glared at him. "This isn't a social call this is all just business." Kagome gave a fangy smirk.

Inuyasha growled at her. "I'm not going easy on you this time!"

"So you're going to fight with your bare hands?" Kagome smirked and then howled. Then wolves and wolf demons were surrounding the village. "I come here for something. Not you. So you're just going to have to deal with them." All the wolf demons jumped down and started to terrorize the village once again. Kagome then ran to find Sango. Sango then ran out of the village with her boomerang and

Kirara was fallowing her.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled out. "Duck!" Sango then throw her boomerang at a wolf and missed. Kirara was fighting with 3 wolves. Kagome then saw a bucket on the ground filled with a little bit of water. Kagome then poured the powder in the water and splashed it on Kirara's face. The wolves growled at the sent and ran away. Kirara rubbed her face on the ground the fell into darkness. Kagome smirked as Kirara took her little form again. Kagome picked her up and jumped off to the sacred tree.

"Kagome! Come back and fight me!" Inuyasha punched some wolves. "Damn it!" Inuyasha then jumped towered where Kagome was going.

Kagome went to the tree


End file.
